User talk:GMRE/Archive 18
GMRE (talk) 17:42, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Something else Possible new Wikia stuff Notifications Is it just me, or does the Notifications icon look more "square" now Because I swear it did not look that way yesterday (03/06/17) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:25, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :I guess. GMRE (talk) 21:52, March 7, 2017 (UTC) One other thing (as of 03/10/17) It seems the "show me the change on this page" brings you to a new layout showing the change where the colors were apparently removed that frankly sucks <-- At first, I thought it was a reversion to an old, "outdated" form of change, but it seems like it's on every layout Anything to say? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:21, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't noticed any missing color. GMRE (talk) 19:30, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm ::Interesting ::Because from my laptop viewing screen ::The coding is still there, but the color isn't ::... ::I wonder if my settings were tampered with [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:32, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::... ::Should I contact Wikia Support? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:36, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I still don't get it. You mean the edit preview doesn't show the infobox colors for you, or something? GMRE (talk) 19:57, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh now I saw it. The literal "Show changes" text link next to the publish button? I've never used it before. There's 2 icons next to it that show the preview for desktop and mobile browsers. I've only used those. GMRE (talk) 20:00, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh at the page history. Umm... I guess I also see the changes with a colorless blue background now. I didn't even notice really. I guess the colored one would be better. I don't know why they'd change such a minor thing just to downgrade it. GMRE (talk) 20:04, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah I don't know ::::Frankly I don't know why it looks this way ::::I already contacted Fandom Support [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Problem resolved. Apparently they noticed a couple other reports of similar issues with the 'diff/changes' pages not looking normal recently, and have asked the technical team to look into what's going wrong. Anyway it's fixed. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:54, March 12, 2017 (UTC) I messed up the AH-33 Topachula page You know on the AH-33 Topachula page where it says there are three locations with a winter camouflaged theme of this helicopter? Well apparently there's eight In any matter, I messed up some of the locations given in that YT link Link here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:45, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I messed up some locations and versions too in my day (JC1 faction vehicles). GMRE (talk) 19:48, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Little known fact Medici Military elites (Commandos, Machine Gunners, and Shotgunners) like to hang out together to make killing me much more efficient I died 3 times each (at Le Galera and Porto Le Gratia respectively) all because these groups of 5 Commandos and Machine Gunners decided to make me target practice If there was ever a difficulty level for JC3, I would call it Insanely Hardcore <-- [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:05, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Rebels have some quite interesting quotes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:38, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Downloadable content for Just Cause 3 Is the JC3 DLC worth it? [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 23:31, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :I think so. The 3 expansion packs are all great and they're often sold together for a smaller price. The blue DLC mech is only worth it if you definitely don't want the Mech Land Assault, but (I think) that's the best expansion. The areas they add to explore and the missions are all great. The separate DLC weapons are probably not worth it, unless you specifically like those. And I guess the "weaponized vehicle pack" (pre-order vehicles) would also probably be worth it, tho I normally only use the Weaponized Urga Ogar. I got them for pre-ordering the game. :The only downside is that the Sky Fortress locations can not be set for Re-Oppression. I'd totally re-oppress the eDEN Airship. And I guess it would be nice if all mission interiors would remain unlocked after the missions. The Stingray base is accessible forever, but the internals of the airship are mission only. Parts of the Hive base from the land assault can be glitched into, but there's nothing interesting in there. Another land assault base with underground parts does stay open and functional tho. GMRE (talk) 23:56, March 15, 2017 (UTC) On an unrelated note, is there a template for User-XboxOne and User-PS4? [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 00:09, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Not that I'd know of. I didn't make them. There may be some helpful info at Just Cause Wiki:Templates, if you want to make them. GMRE (talk) 00:12, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I bought the Air, Land and sea expansion :) [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 22:29, March 17, 2017 (UTC) I can also get HD pictures for all JC2 and JC3 locations. Ask me if you want a certain one. [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 22:31, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. The only picture I can think of is a screenshot from a JC3 mission. Unfortunately there's no saved games and no way to redo specific missions with out having to redo everything, so I can't get it. It would take a bit of effort to get that one just the way I want, so maybe I'll get it from youtube one day. GMRE (talk) 23:15, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Some new thingbob This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:10, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :Saw it yesterday. GMRE (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2017 (UTC) On another note Found your trick User talk:Anonymous230385 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:38, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Signature Hey man, I just wanted to ask you if you know anyone on the wiki or anyone in general who knows how to change signatures into custom ones. I've already got an image made to use, but I cannot figure out how to get it to work. The tutorial doesn't explain how to add images. Blu Razgriz (talk) 01:25, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Nobody on this wiki has ever used a picture in the signature, but on the GTA wiki there are for example this, this and this user. GMRE (talk) 16:19, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Just wanted to give you a heads up that I got the help that I needed. Thanks for the referral bro! Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 03:02, March 22, 2017 (UTC) You have new messages on your JCFF talk page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:13, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Seen it. I get the notification on any wiki I'm at. GMRE (talk) 20:16, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Advertising...? There is a weird post in Korean? By User:Ruth69Simon. Looks like advertising. Might want to check it out. [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 12:07, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, that was some kind of advertising. I removed your translation from here, because I've heard that spam advertisers can get payed if their spam is found on internet searches. Like they add some unique code or combination of words that their employer can then search for and they get payer for each search result. Or at least that's how it worked when that type of advertising was still a new thing. GMRE (talk) 15:53, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Advertising V2 User:Kaitlinjoel0201. [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 09:30, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed. GMRE (talk) 15:39, March 23, 2017 (UTC) What the heck is this Whatever this is [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:39, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :CSS is the special code that lets admins have different color on all username links (you did it with a custom signature, but mine is through CSS) and it lets us have those convenient edit summaries (something created by Kronos). Really the possibilities could be endless. User:Kronostradamus is our CSS specialist. GMRE (talk) 21:31, March 23, 2017 (UTC) I FOUND IT Apparently it is possible to fight off the military without the EMP in the cove Just destroy all the vehicles The first time I activated it, but the second time I jacked an IBT and destroyed the attacking vehicles The EMP apparently activated (even though I didn't) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:57, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :Edit -> Mission article. GMRE (talk) 22:18, March 25, 2017 (UTC) So apparently there is a Spanish version of this wiki This, that, and this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:30, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :And we have a link to their mainpage on our mainpage and they also link to a few more at the bottom of their page. GMRE (talk) 17:39, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay ::(I'' didn't know about this until now) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:40, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::There's something like at least 6 different language versions. Most of them are smaller than the JCFF wiki and have smaller translated versions of articles from here. GMRE (talk) 17:42, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Vandal report User:169.0.164.125 has been vandalising.[[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121']] (talk) 12:16, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :Saw it. GMRE (talk) 13:20, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thoughts about JC3 so far Well, I have been quite dead for a while now and it's mostly new priorities but I have very recently gotten started with JC3, now that I have given my PC a large makeover which includes a new graphics card (storage, memory and CPU remain the same though). This is just based off maybe 5 hours of playtime, so it's more like a first impression. There are both pros and cons. Unfortunately, so far JC2 has been the better game, even if the game ist still fun to some extent. Pros *The game looks really gorgeous maxed out. It does not beat my modded Skyrim in most cases, unless we're talking about when it rains and LODs, in which the latter is easily beaten due to an old engine. *I haven't unlocked a lot of gear mods yet, but I like the things you can do with the double grappler. I also like the wingsuit a lot. *It seems like voice acting and vehicle handling have seriously improved. *Destruction seems more immense, and there seems like to be more things to destroy, even though some don't give chaos points. Explosions often cause chain reactions. *Terrain seems much more varied and hand-crafted, even though I still miss that there's no running water anywhere. *SAM sites are much harder to evade, which makes helicopter raids more challenging. *Strongholds are gone, they were pretty dull in JC2. *I like that they have added invidual descriptions to the locations on the map. Adds some background to them and makes them seem a lot less generic. *The leaderboards' feature is interesting and seems to have potential to bring some fun. *Chaos objects now are a lot easier to track, which I welcome. Finding some of them could sometimes be a pain in the ass. Cons *My main problem with the game so far, which makes me like it less than the previous one, is the feel I get from it. JC2 might have taken itself a bit too seriously, but I actually liked that it didn't throw the seriousness entirely out of the window. It made the world, as strange as it sounds, feel real and dynamic and added some much-needed depth. This feeling is for me, so far absent from JC3. One thing which they did mess up in JC3 was the radio transmissions. In JC2, they were still ridiculous, but they were still interesting because they had some realism to them. In JC3 they are just over the top ridiculous, but they are so far fairly predictable. Also one thing in JC2 was that the government was great at provoking anger, which made it fun to shoot down soldiers. So far, this isn't really the case for JC3, but maybe that gets better later. *Now, I don't know too much about "the rebels" yet, but my first impression of them is that they are just "rebels" and not much more than that. I liked the three-faction system in JC2 a lot more. Even with the terrible voice acting, the factions were still interesting because they had different political motives aside from liberating the country. This doesn't seem to be the case for JC3. *While collectable items sometimes were a bit of a pain in the ass in JC2, they also served to make the game challenging. Taking over a base in JC3 is just way too easy now, at least if it doesn't have a SAM site or if those are hacked. One of the charms of JC2 was, and is still, to steal a helicopter and raid base to base, but if you wanted to complete that base you still needed to get on the ground. *While the heat system is a bit more realistic now, they actually made it worse. It's not as easy to get heat as in JC2, but it's way too easy to get rid of the heat and that takes a lot of fun out of it. Especially when you take out a base, the heat resets completely. *I haven't discovered a lot of the map yet, but it seems like, while most locations are a lot less generic than they were in JC2, JC2 also had a couple of very interesting locations - for example the Panau Falls Casino, PAN MILSAT and the Mile High Club. There were even locations that were based off a generic design that had a layout that made them unique, for example Pulau Kait, one of my favorite locations to destroy. Maybe most really interesting locations are in the north part of the map, which I still need to discover. I also hope that there are some locations that are more like the mentioned harbor, clustered with destructibles, and also object-wise. It's actually a lot more fun to destroy a large oil harbor compared to communication bases. Vis Electra was an interesting location, but there should be better distribution of those more interesting locations. *The mini-map was a great thing in JC2, and getting rid of it was a really bad idea. Same with the chaos object count and the clock. Those might have been small details, but they helped a lot in making the game interesting. This is just a first impression as said, and I hope the game gets as fun as JC2 in some way. The gear mods may help with that, and also when I discover the northern part of the map a bit more. It seems however that JC2 was better at engaging from the beginning, especially since it threw you on what is basically the most interesting part of the map after the first mission, Tanah Raya. That is something JC3 didn't do. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex']] Any questions? 10:58, April 10, 2017 (UTC)) :I'm not gonna spoil anything (unless you'll click the links), but Medici actually has so much non-generic depth to it that we're still debating things about it: *Ancient Medici. *Timeline of the Just Cause universe. *The burning of the north. *Di Ravello tapes. *Downloadable content for Just Cause 3 - Strongly advised to get these for the extra areas and missions and depth/history they add. :Other things to note: *You mentioned that strongholds are gone. Well we're nolonger tied to liberating them to unlock additional missions, but if you look at the map, there are 3 rebel bases that are marked blue from the start of the game. Story and purpose-wise, they are the same. *The leaderboards are a feature I'd like to get rid of from the game. If they're listed in the menu, it's fine, but why do I need to be told which complete strangers beat me at what trivial thing each time I start the game? *There doesn't seem to be a dynamic day/night cycle. Fast Travel (as it's now called) and those cult buildings pass time now. It's weird. *The lack of a mini-map is pretty annoying until you get used to the new map. *SAMs in Medici still have a limited range and they have those blue/red lights to indicate range and you can hack them and tow them by vehicles. *Once you get the Bavarium Wingsuit from the Sky Fortress DLC, you'll think of traveling in a whole new way. Like remember the difference that the JC2 grappler made to traveling? The powered wingsuit will do the same. *The JC3 map is more epic with places like the Unnamed mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 and Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate and the Volcano island in Medici, but I can remember being more excited to see the different regions in JC2. :GMRE (talk) 19:45, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I think it's awesome ::But it could definitely use some bug fixes ::Also hi AdminSaddex! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 18:25, April 15, 2017 (UTC) What is this? ??? [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:24, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :It's a current event and I guess wikia a.k.a. "fandom" wants to try to get more readers by speculation and what not. Sort of like promoting some Star Wars speculation page, or something. GMRE (talk) 18:30, April 15, 2017 (UTC) New video creating way Whatever this is [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:24, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :Not something I'd have enough time to get involved in. Basically they want to create some special videos for some adequately high-traffic wikis, or something. GMRE (talk) 17:53, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Bah [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:31, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Wikia/Fandom got a new look (as of 4/20/2017) Open any random article and you'll see something different about the right [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:55, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed. It's certainly much better than the BS about "unorganized templates". GMRE (talk) 15:22, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes much better layout [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:25, April 21, 2017 (UTC) I have a question about some of the articles' trivia. I've noticed that several articles have references to GTA, few of which seem to actually hold any relevance. Take this for example, on the Squalo X7 page: *There's also a "Squalo" speedboat in GTA. Several other articles have seemingly-worthless facts, so basically what I'm asking, is should we just get rid of every GTA reference that's insignificant? Because by this logic, the Urga Postolka article would have a trivia saying "There is helicopter called the Kestrel in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames." and perhaps the CS Predator would have notes that say something like "There is a tank called the Predator in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars" --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 23:55, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :Some of these do seem a bit pointless, but others are important enough to count as "trivial facts". Like for example: Brise 32 (refers to similar mimor contradiction) and Urga Racek (refers to a near-exact duplicate vehicle, which is also the in reality rare water-landing type). GMRE (talk) 07:53, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll go see what doesn't need to be there and what should stay. ::By the way, and this is vaguely related, I found out recently that "Squalo" is simply Italian for "Shark," but can informally be used to describe a sexual act. Hence why it was used in GTA because they absolutely love their double-entendres over there at Rockstar. Here on the wiki we can just assume it's simply called the "Shark X7." I'm heading over to fix the trivia now. ::--UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:35, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Anonymous230385 wants you to know he'll be off the wiki for an uncertain amount of time. I think the title covered everything. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:54, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 08:07, April 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm back But probably won't be on as often [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:50, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::M'kay. GMRE (talk) 19:58, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Mech Bug I recently took a video of my Mech falling off a bridge and violently slamming into the terrain so hard the turret basically stretched itself out, destroying the Mech. I wasn't sure what kind of bug it was or where to add it on the Glitches page, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 08:32, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :Is the video at youtube? I'll add a basic section for it. GMRE (talk) 10:32, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :That page isn't really all that organized, so I just added it to the end of the page as usual. GMRE (talk) 10:36, May 7, 2017 (UTC) To answer your first question, it's not on YouTube. I need to pull it off of my Dailymotion account. Second, I'm not quite sure what kind of bug it is, so I'll upload the video and let you decide. Sound good? Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 20:43, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not a game programming expert either. We can only describe what the glitch was like and at times speculate a little. In theory, these descriptions should be enough for a real expert to get an idea of where the problem might be. ...If only the real experts (patch developers) would read the article. GMRE (talk) 20:48, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :So yeah. Show me the video and we'll see what we can do. GMRE (talk) 20:52, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not too familiar with physics engines, or programming in general. But I'm quite excellent at finding bugs! I just finished uploading it. The link is right here. Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 21:19, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :"Page not found The page you're looking for is either restricted or doesn't exist" GMRE (talk) 21:26, May 7, 2017 (UTC) The link should be fixed now. It didn't add the video title for some reason. Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 21:29, May 7, 2017 (UTC) So what do you think? Would you classify this as its own bug? Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 22:03, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :That's the first time I've seen a turret come off. The game seems to have fixed it automatically tho. Added it to Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. GMRE (talk) 22:23, May 7, 2017 (UTC) ::"Caution. Heavy debris impact may-" *boom* [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:33, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :::@Anonymous That was probably the best part of the video! Sorry Eden. That warning could've helped when the bridge was being destroyed... Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 06:01, May 8, 2017 (UTC) I've got something you should take a look at. http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:36342 --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 20:18, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Take a closer look at Zach Schlappi's work... ...and there's A LOT of Cut game content from Just Cause 3 Something you should really look at [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:54, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, he was clearly some kind of a competent boss-developer. What's your point? GMRE (talk) 21:23, May 11, 2017 (UTC) ::THERE WERE GOING TO BE MORE DESTRUCTIBLES ::If you look closely at some of the icons, those are unseen in the final game, and ::It just feels like such a shame to leave them out [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:04, May 12, 2017 (UTC) We've been getting a lot of spam articles lately Anonymous IPs place them in Russia, Moldova, and Germany respectively Is something going on other than the world slowly falling victim to hackers [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:00, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. It probably just shows that we're doing a great job and that we're becoming more famous / well known. Who'd bother advertising at a small wiki that nobody visits? Just like why windows XP used to have the most viruses. Because it was the most popular system. GMRE (talk) 08:42, May 13, 2017 (UTC) ::"we're becoming more famous / well known" ::That is true but if anyone bothered (or bothers) to check they would find this wiki is also becoming more infamous for ban hammering vandals for the slightest offense [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:56, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :::You know, you could also try to use "warning bans" of like a week sometimes. GMRE (talk) 18:02, May 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes I could but ::::Why ban them for a week when there is still the possibility of them returning after a week and still vandalizing ::::A year may very well make them forget about vandalizing again [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:06, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I read that as advice once at some administrators how-to guide when I was still new at it. I think that guide came with every new wiki, but like some other old default pages, it was autodeleted by wikia when they decided that it was outdated, or something. GMRE (talk) 18:14, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Reg. Just cause 2 Hello GMRE, I am new to this wikia, I had recently installed Just Cause 2 currently stuck in second agency mission, I am not able to disarm the charges as it requires number keys to press and my keyboard's top number keys are not working, I know this is the problem of my keyboard, so can you please tell me how can I change those control keys?? PS:English is not my first language...--Profile/talk :Uh well :You could try to customize the controls in settings, but :More than likely you will need a new keyboard [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:13, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I was just looking at the settings and there's nothing about customizing the hacking controls. The same buttons (1, 2, 3, 4) are also used under the "equipment" controls (unless they're only there because I have customized my controls, I can't remember). ::So basically, yeah. You're probably going to need a new keyboard. But also notice that the game difficulty (this is set when you start a new game) makes the hacking easier, or more difficult. On "hardcore" level it gets very difficult. That's a Mod that can make the hacking much easier. More info about this at Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips#Difficulty settings and hacking. GMRE (talk) 15:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I will buy a new keyboard then. Thanks.--Profile/talk Something really peculiar If you look at "Wanted Pages" under Insights Some are just miscellaneous articles Some are JC3 location articles that haven't been created yet Some are JC3 DLC-added destructibles that haven't been created yet Some are spam that were long deleted Some don't exist Like apparently there is a link called "Here" that was supposed to be in some miscellaneous thread, but It's not in there (like I double checked multiple times) Is there like a delayed server response time or something [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:35, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'll look into that. GMRE (talk) 15:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Some posts have been removed from that thread and I have occasionally looked at the list here and fixed many of them. GMRE (talk) 15:48, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:51, May 19, 2017 (UTC) So I was razing Negeri Cengkih... ...and this happened Any ideas? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:27, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :He was probably low on morale after having his APC weapons fail like that. Next time ask him if he'd like to join your side instead. If he's a deserter, introduce him to Tom and see what he thinks. GMRE (talk) 19:39, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::HA HA HA HA HA LOL [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:44, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Houston we've got a image problem Apparently the image for Signal Redundancy Router is that of a Surveillance Camera I removed it for now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:13, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Article Quality Is there a list anywhere showing the requirements for article quality? I would like to know so I can improve pages with a low quality level. Pure Competizione (talk) 08:51, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :Every quality level template links to the article about the levels. Also, the Task list links there and mentions additional things to do. Article quality levels. GMRE (talk) 19:42, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Editing conflict Please, don't make an edit while Im editing, that makes a conflict Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 14:39, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :It's impossible to know if another person is editing. This is something that just happens every once in a while. GMRE (talk) 14:41, June 10, 2017 (UTC) HOUSTON NEW LOOK [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:55, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :I noticed. GMRE (talk) 15:07, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Pc requirements Would this run JC3 at a stable FPS and good graphics? Intel Core i3-7100 Nvidia GTX 1060 OC 16gb of RAM? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 17:24, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :I think you should be fine. It's probably much better at gaming than mine: *i7 980X (first generation i7 extreme, this was the most powerful non-server CPU at the time I bought it). *ASUS EAH6970 DCII/2DI4S/2GD5 (some epic edition of the AMD HD 6970 2GB, this was one of the top 3 best single-GPU video cards that existed at the time). *24 GB RAM (the most that could fit into my motherboard, I don't think I've ever used more than maybe 10 GB). :That gets me about 40 frames per second average, at the settings you can see in any of my JC3 screenshots. I would expect no less than 60 from your PC at the same settings, mainly because you have so much more video memory. Also you should be able to get better looking graphics. :The thing about the frames per second in JC3 is that it's never guaranteed as "stable". Read more at Talk:Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. GMRE (talk) 18:09, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. Just needed to check.[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 19:21, June 16, 2017 (UTC) What's up with the vandals lately? You only just beat me on rolling back the Easter Eggs page, getting annoying. CeriCat (talk) 10:11, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :JC3 has opened the JC Universe to a lot of people and thus this wiki gets more visitors more often now, including vandals :Don't worry about it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:52, June 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Just seems to be spiking recently (while JC3 came out nearly 2 years ago now), I used to only have one or two on pages on my notifications a month, it's been several just this week alone. CeriCat (talk) 23:38, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it :::Most of the edits are just one-time things and the vandals aren't likely to return again [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:52, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Infobox editing 101 Was clicking about random pages and saw that the picture for the CS110 Archangel doesn't show the full weapon. I have an image of the full weapon but don't know how to put it in the infobox. Purpleishpotato (talk) 16:12, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :You have to directly edit the page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:14, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Random page Is it possible to go to a random page for a specific game? I only play JC3 but when I'm clicking about witht he random page button I get a lot of JC2 and JC1 posts of which I know nothing about ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Purpleishpotato (talk) 17:27, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :That's impossible. Maybe you could just go to Category:Just Cause 3 and click on a lot of random links? GMRE (talk) 19:08, June 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah is any page on the wiki ::You can't control where the destination page is [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:14, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Easter Eggs page Vandalism? Hey man. I was just checking my inbox, and I noticed a massive swarm of edits for the Easter Eggs page, and I wanted to know if this was sanctioned, or blatant vandalism. Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 02:55, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Which one :The one for JC3 or the ones in 1 and 2 :Because both have a "swarm" of edits around a certain date :And to answer your question the last vandalism on either one of those pages was two days ago, and before that was not even worth mentioning [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:19, June 22, 2017 (UTC) ::JC3 easter eggs are fine. There others are too. GMRE (talk) 07:38, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I noticed the rollback edits after looking at the changelog. I guess it was vandalism, since GMRE took them down. Sorry if I seemed a bit uninformed, since I've been inactive on this Wiki for a few weeks. Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 23:27, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Picturing 101? Ahoy, GMRE and/or Anonymous, I need picture help I'm currently working on a page of another wiki, and need to know how to use the gallery button/how to use a gallery. I'm not too good with this kind of stuff, thought I'd ask a pro Purp "Must I sig?" (talk) 15:25, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Go see the Illustrated guide to editing. It teaches a few things about how to use "source mode". Source mode lets you edit everything in a much simpler way. It may take you a few minutes to understand every piece of coding, but there's nothing complicated about it. Just look at any page in source mode (with out necessarily editing) to learn how it works. GMRE (talk) 16:00, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks GMRE :) :Purp "Must I sig?" (talk) 16:20, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Name change I think we should change the page names of the Lacrima rebels and the mech for a more practical one ¿what are your thoughts? Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 19:18, June 22, 2017 (UTC) The Former Prisoners of Lacrima seems fine but I agree the "Anvil Omni Directional Industrial Mech" is quite the mouthfull. Is it even called that in the game? Maybe just call the page Mech and mention it's full name in the description. Or even differentiate between Bavarium Splitter mechs and Autocannon mechs, not that it's necessary. Purp "Must I sig?" (Wanna talk?) 21:31, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to wait for GMRE to come back on for these :Both pages have had name change proposals in the past and both failed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:47, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Never mind [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:51, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't see what the problem is with redirects. Same as with the Guerrillas. Can you imagine using their longer name(s) all the time? GMRE (talk) 09:52, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :::There's no problem with redirects :::It's just too many people like simplistic names :::Like yeah Guerrillas would definitely work for me any day instead of Ejertico Revolutionario de Liberacion (totally did not look at the article name) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:32, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Get on the FF wiki We're at each other's throats [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:37, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :All in its own time. I'll get there. GMRE (talk) 15:43, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Something is wrong with Recent Wiki Activity For a solid 4 days the auto-refresh has not shown up Is that page just buggy lately or has someone actually broke some code [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:21, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :That feature is not under our control. Maybe it only shows up when there's more than a certain number of edits per hour? GMRE (talk) 09:59, July 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Rip ::Never mind then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:46, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Why do people keep thinking... ...weapons are a type of military vehicle? It makes no sense at all [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:01, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Category:Archives